tear drops
by IKTHYIA
Summary: dimitri leaves for tasha what will happen after he leaves and whan he returns
1. he left

**I only own this plot **

**this is my 1****st**** story so please be kind **

**RPOV**

Tears ran down my face as Dimitri told me that he loved Tasha not me "I'm sorry for hurting you but I love Tasha, not you" he said and with that he turned and walked towards the cabin.

**DPOV **

I have to do this for her future "I'm sorry for hurting you but I love Tasha, not you" your gong to start crying now so walk away I told myself and started toward the cabin to tell Tasha my answer.

**RPOV **

I loved him how could he do this to me I thought he loved me too. It was all a lie he wasn't worth it I told myself as I walked up the stairs to the only person who could cheer me up. Lissa.

**I know that this chapter was tiny but will update asap**


	2. Adrain and lissas revelations

I only own my plot

RPOV

I halved walked halved ran to Lissas dorm tears stinging my eyes. I knocked on the door several times until she opened the door. She looked tired but when she saw my face hers filled up with concern. "What's wrong?" she said. "Dimitri" I said sorrowfully I looked through the bond her emotions where confused until it all finally clicked the remarks I made the way we acted around each other " I'm so sorry rose, I cant believe I didn't see it earlier " she said then I started talking about our relationship, and the cabin. "What an idiot I can't believe he did that to you"

"I really thought he loved me," I said holding back more tears,

"Its okay" she said stroking my hair "you'll get through this, but you look terrible, you need to sleep" she said soothingly

"wow, honest much" I said sarcastically though I didn't out much into it as I laid down and to my surprise sleep came quickly.

LPOV

Who could it be at this time of the night I thought as I walked to the door and slowly pulled it opened Rose crying with messed up hair, clothes and the little bit of make –up she wore was smudged with tears "what's wrong?" I asked. Rose never cries it must be something horrible, "Dimitri" was all she said her voice on the brink of breaking. Huh Dimitri what could he have done I knew he is leaving to be Tasha's guardian what….. My thought trailed way away as it all clicked together the remarks she made about him the way they acted around each other she was in love with him and he left to be with Tasha "I'm so sorry rose I cant believe that I didn't see it earlier" that was all I could say then she started talking about their relationship an then she started talking about the cabin and that he was her first I can't believe he just left he after all of that "What an idiot I can't believe he did that to you" I said after a short pause she replied

"I really thought he loved me," she said obviously holding back tears, "it okay " I said trying to calm her you'll get through this, but you look terrible, you need to sleep" hoping that she would she laid down on the side of the bed and we fell asleep quite quickly.

RPOV

"Oh no not tonight please not tonight" I said pleadingly as the scenery changed from the cabin to a court yard "why not tonight" said a voice behind me I sun around and there was Adrian with a smirk on his face but then it fell as he saw my face streaked with tears "Belikov" was all he said I nodded and pulled my in to a hug when he pulled away after a few moments I told him everything I told Lissa and when I talked about the cabin his whole face darkened and he muttered something I couldn't quite hear and then said " he's a jerk you don't need him. I can't believe he did that to you"

He said disbelievingly "well he did" then the dream, went all fuzzy and I opened my eyes to Lissa trying to wake me up "come on where going to be late!"

she said hurriedly. "I don't want to go" I groaned how could she think I could handle could school after all this? "I know, but people will get suspicious and you're not sick so I'll get in trouble too" she said as she grabbed a shirt and jeans from a bag

"None of your clothes will fit me" I told her as she threw them at me

"Their not mine, their yours I went and grabbed them will you were asleep" she said

"Now hurry up" she said as I grabbed the clothes and walked towards the bathroom.


	3. adrians dream

**Hey sorry my internets been playing up so it's really short**

**RPOV**

I was in one of Adrian's stupid dreams again. It was not unexpected since he has been visiting my dreams most nights lately. Its funny cus no-one except him understands the pain I feel. "Hello little damphir how are you feeling on this glorious night?" he asked gallantly. Hmmmm how do I feel? Well guy I loved left me for another girl but I have managed not to break down "like crap" I answered finally

"Well you certainly don't look it" he said with a flirtatious smile. I looked down and realized that I was a tiny black bikini that does up at the front and black stripper boots "how come you keep doing this' I blurted out

"Well you look so hot why wouldn't I?" he said with a smile forming

"Not that you no, come into my dreams" I said softly. His smile dropped

"God rose I love you and I hope that one day you'll wake up and be over him and you'll realized that I'm the one for you" he said softly I hoped that was soon but I know it wasn't I mean I could do worse then Adrian I mean there the drinking and the smoking but he's really a nice guy "I hope that's soon, but I know it wont be" I said offering I smile

"I know" he said then the dream dissolved into blackness.

**DPOV**

I kissed Tasha again I cared about her but not as much as Rose…my roza. Her name was like cold water I stopped and sat on the edge of the bed. "Whats wrong?" Tasha asked concerned "rose" was all I said and Tasha's face was full of anger

'Rose rose rose that little blood whore is all you ever talk about, she's probably moved on too the next guy who will have her" Tasha said venom dripping off every word. Roza would never do anything like that I won't no can't imagine her moving on. I grabbed my clothes and walked out.

**Sorry I suck at writing in guys' perspectives. I've only got 1 review (thank you) pleeze review and give me ideas **


	4. please read

**Hi I can't think of anything to write i really need your help.**

**I want to have a masquerade ball in there and I also want Rose and Adrian to kiss soon. **

** I have only 3 reviews thanks to**

**wreckless angel**

**Val-n-Tina****  
jenn **

**pleeeeeeze this will be a really good help **


	5. invitations

**These chapters are to everybody that has reviewed **

**Me: rose do the disclaimer**

**Rose: but I don't wanna **

**Me: I'll make Dimitri love you**

**Tasha: no you won't you crazy bitch **

**Rose: you're the crazy bitch (lunges at Tasha) **

**Me: oh well I don't own Vampire academy Richelle Mead does**

**Rose: I wanted to do that (Tasha lying on the ground unconscious)**

**Me: too bad **

**Rose: sad face **

**RPOV**

"Rose wait up" I turned around to find Lissa running at me with a letter in her hand. Excitement pulsed through the bond "rose, ball, court" lissa panted leaning over with her hands on her knees. What the hell is she talking about? I thought as I waited for her to catch her breath but she just handed me a letter it read:

_Rosemarie Hathaway _

_You are officially invited to a masquerade ball to be held at the royal court on the 25__th__ of June. And try to be on good behaviour. _

_Yours sincerely Queen Tatiana. _

"this is so awesome" Lisssa squealed as I handed the letter back in shock awesome I could think of a few words but awesome would not be one of them boring and stupid would be some of them. "Rose" I heard a male voice call out aren't I popular today I thought as I turned around and was glad to see it was Adrian "little damphir, I see you have heard about the ball" he said gesturing to the letter in lissa's hand "unfortunately" I mumbled and to my surprise Adrian chuckled loudly. I gave him an accusing glare which made him say "well it wouldn't be such a bad night if I came with you" he said flirtatiously. I stood for several moments silent. Should I or shouldn't I. I decided it would be good to go with him. "yes I shall" I said and his face lit up like a chrismas tree. This is going to be one weird night I thought.

**DPOV**

"Dimitri look at this" Tasha said excitedly she handed me a letter it read

_Natasha Ozera_

_You and a guest are officially invited to a masquerade ball being held at the royal court on the 25__th__ of June._

_Yours sincerely Queen Tatiana._

She turned and looked at me with pleading eyes. Oh no im am not going as her date she's already acting like where together this will add more fuel to the fire. Wait if Tasha's being invited then roza will be there my roza then one girl I will ever love "ok" I said stiffly and Tasha's face lit up

"This is going to be so great, were going to look so cute" she squealed as my thought drifted off to roza.

**Now there's a little button just below here that says review. You know you want to press it because I won't update till I get another five reviews. It only takes a few minutes and I really ****really**** appreciate it. **


	6. the dance

**I think I have finally wrote a decent sized chapter. **

**I only own dru**

**RPOV**

"Little damphir, I am here to take you to the…" he stopped and stared at me. I wore a blood red dress. The top was corseted and showed a lot of cleavage and the bottom flowed down to the floor except for a large slit down from my hip to the floor on the left side of the dress which showed off the entire leg when I moved. I also wore my hair in a messy bun save for a few strands to frame my face my mask was blood red with black sequins and a black feather on the side and crimson lipstick. I looked hot. "Take a picture it'll last longer" I told him and he stopped starring and smirked

"and I would treasure it for all my life" he said dreamily.

I smacked him on the side of the head which got his attention "we have to go and meet Lissa" I stated as I started to walk away and he followed me like a lost puppy.

I knocked on the door knowing that Lissa would be taking a long time getting ready because Christian stopped by a while ago and they did stuff that I didn't want to see.

"Lissa open up" I yelled hoping it would get her attention. It did she. opened the door, she wore a dress that was emerald green and had black lace all over it her mask was black and it had emerald coloured stones on it. She looked like a gothic princess. "Where's Christian hiding?" I asked playfully Lissa blushed and Christian stepped out from behind the closet. "Come on, were going" I said to get the attention off of lissa and Christian _thankyou _lissa told me through the bond. As we walked into the room we stood in awe it was huge with black walls with white curtains and candles and chandeliers were the only source of light giving the room an air of gothic mystery. "This is awesome" lissa and I squealed as Christian lead her onto the dance floor "so shall we dance" Adrian asked

"Yes we shall" I said. We danced and talked for what seemed like hours until I smelled** his** aftershave Adrian must have seen him because he tensed up and was looking over my shoulder with a look of pure hatred on his face "Adrian" I whimpered utterly vulnerable "shhh it will be fine" he assured me as he lead me away from them.

"He won't bother you" Adrian told me

"I can't see him" I told him scared. 'Or that scar faced bitch' I silently finished

" and you won't you came here with me to have fun now lets have some fun" he said soothingly "I don't think I'll like your type of fun" I teased

"Don't knock something till you've tried it" he said "actually you could try it later" he suggested "well maybe, I don't want to try it" I said back I saw them Tasha and him slow dancing Tasha saw me watching and she kissed him passionately and looked at me waiting for my reaction when they broke apart he turned around and look at me I cant take this I thought as I turned around and ran off with Adrian calling after me.

When I made it outside I just stood there until I smelt the aftershave again "what do you want from me" I growled

"Roza I'm sorry" he said pain flashed in his eyes

"YOU DO HAVE THE RIGHT TO BE SORRY. I LOVED YOU AND YOU LEFT"

"Let me explain" he said pained

"YOU DON'T GET TO EXPALIN YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO LEAVE AND LET ME GET ON WITH MY LIFE. AND IT'S ROSE NOT ROZA" I screamed at him

I turned to leave when he grabbed my hand. **Big **mistake I turned around and punched him in the face he clutched his nose I turned and walked away.

I walked until I found a swing and sat on it for awhile until

"Blood whore" I heard somebody say I turned around to see scar faced bitch smirking at "what do you want" I sobbed

"I just want to see the whore dimka. left so pathetic" she sneered as a stream of fire came out from her hand and straight at me I dived under a rocked as she laughed. I used me super ninja skills to sneak away from, the rock and close enough to strike then she saw me and she threw a ball of fire at me I moved to the side and landed a blow on the side of her face which made her fall. She wasn't finished she jumped back up and set the grass around me on fire "how does it feel to be trapped again. Just like in Spokane you're a little pathetic creature and….." suddenly there was silence

"rose wait here and I'll go get Christian" I heard my knight in shiny amour (Adrian) call and I assume he left the fire caught the tree above me on fire now with no one to control it and It crashed beside me nearly catching my dress on fire I'm going to die I thought as the fire went out "Christian" I yelled "who's Christian anyway I'm Drusilla Dorvzov but just call me Dru" and with that she skipped off who was that I thought just as I heard Christian and Adrian running toward me then they stopped "hi guys some weird chick beat you to it"

**Drusilla isn't going to be a major part of the story she might just pop up sometimes to make it interesting. And I really appreciate all the nice reviews. But I definitely know I need to improve on some stuff so some constructive criticism would help too **

**thx **


	7. is she getting over him?

**I do not own VA though I wish I did **

**Oh by the way I would like to dedicate this chapter to emokat19 and Val-n-Tina**

**Who are my only constant reviewers. You rock!**

**RPOV**

It's been two weeks since the ball two weeks since I saw him and had my fight with Tasha and 2 weeks since that girl saved my life I had been looking for her but after a week I had given up on finding her it wasn't worth it cus I'll probably never see her again. "Um…rose we need to talk to you" I heard Lissa say with Christian behind her snapping me out of my thoughts. "Spill it" I said maybe a little two harshly lissa cringed "well um…. Tasha and Dimitri are coming to live here" Lissa blurted uh oh "say something" Lissa pleaded

"What do you want me to say? that I don't think that I could live with them so close to me or that I'm going to see him around every where with her at his side" I sobbed Lissa came over to comfort me but I pushed her away "when are they coming"

"3 hours" great just what I need.

3 hours later

A red sports car pulled into the school and I knew it was them "it will be fine, little damphir" Adrian soothed me and pulled me into a embrace he felt warm and safe and I snuggled into him and I felt heat flowing through me not nearly as much as when I am with dimitri but I knew I could learn to love him and the next words out of my mouth surprised me and Adrian "I know" he pulled me away and looked at me and kissed my forehead which made me feel wanted and loved. Could I actually be getting over Dimitri?

**APOV **

A red sports car pulled into the grounds I knew it was that bastard and the bitch I looked over at rose and she looked a little sad much less then I had expected "it will be fine little damphir" I tried to sooth her I pulled her into hug and I felt the same heat flowing through me as I get whenever I touch her and to my surprise she snuggled into my chest and what surprised me even more was the words that came out of her mouth "I know" just out of curiosity I pulled her away and looked at her aura and to my shock there were patches of pink and red the colours of love and passion and the patches grey the colour of sadness were smaller. I suddenly felt hopeful. could my rose be finally getting over Dimitri?


	8. dear diary

**Me: Lissa do the disclaimer please **

**Adrian: but I want to **

**Me: I asked lissa, you can do it next time **

**Lissa: sure, Ikthyia does not own VA no matter how much she wants. Oh and she wants to dedicate this chapter to her best friend Chayla and all the people who have added teardrops to there favourites and alert lists you rock!**

**RPOV**

_Dear diary, _

_Okay this is just weird writing in this but lissa said it will help me get over Dimitri, and Tasha. _

_The few times I have seen him and her It hurt but not as much as I had expected much thanks to Adrian, whom I have started to have feelings towards sooo I'm hoping I will get over him soon and Adrian will ask me out. We had to tell Christian about me and Dimitri after the fight we had and why I was avoiding them and his reaction was bad he was mad at dimitri and Tasha, then guess who knocked on his door you guessed it Tasha got why more then she bargained for he practically told her never to come anywhere him again and he called me his sister, which I thought was cute but I never said anything. I hope lissa will not make me write in this anymore but for now bye. _

I closed the little book and thought of ways I could get out of writing in it but I couldn't think of anything that wouldn't hurt Lissas feelings. Thinking of lissa I checked in on her she was talking to Adrian about spirit _boring _I thought as I stood up got changed then crawled to bed.

"Adrian, come out, come out where ever you are" I said in a seductive tone as I walked thought the trees to where my awesome ninja skills saw Adrian "BOO"

I yelled in his ear making him jump back "what was that for"

"For not coming out when I told you too" I laughed

"Um….rose there was something I wanted to ask you" he stuttered

"Yes Adrian" I said innocently

"Um I was wondering if you wanted to go out to dinner with me" he rushed waiting nervously for my answer "yes" his face lit up

"Really" he asked like a child at chrismas

"Yes, where" I asked

"That's a secret little damphir" he said amused I was about to protest when I was awoken by knocking on my door hoped up opened the door there stood Dimitri

"Roza" he breathed

**Sorry about the diary thing I couldn't think of anything else at the time and i wont update till i get a reveiw that is not from emokat19 or **

**Val-n-Tina**


	9. love fades mine has

**Disclaimer me: the characters went on strike **** so ikthyia does not own VA Richelle Mead does **

**RPOV**

I drew in a few deep breaths trying to calm myself down "I think you should leave Dimitri" I said holding my ground

"Let me explain, please" he pleaded I looked into his gorgeous brown eyes which was a mistake since I can't resist them "fine" I said gruffly and he looked really happy

"I thought I was doing the best thing for you, you will make a great guardian but I was a distraction and being distracted right now will be detrimental to your future please forgive me" he said with pleading eyes. hmmm do I actually love him the answer was I do love him but I really like Adrian and I know I will be able to get over him so I settled for "love fades, mine has" I told him and slammed the door in his face. Walked over to my bed and tears fell as I fell asleep.

**DPOV**

"I think you should leave Dimitri" rose said firmly no no no I won't go till I explain my actions "let me explain, please" I pleaded

"Fine" she said 'yes' I silently yelled and I started telling my side oft the story.

"I thought I was doing the best thing for you, you will make a great guardian but I was a distraction and being distracted right now will be detrimental to your future please for give me" I said begging and praying. Her next words broke my heart

"Love fades mine has' she said them slammed the door in my face. This can't be happening I thought as tears leaked out of my eyes and flowed constantly as I walked my heart in pieces.

**RPOV**

"Come out, or it'll be a repeat of last time" I yelled and he quickly came out from behind a beautiful fountain "you auras all over the place whats wrong" he asked

"Dimitri came over to explain himself" I told him

"Really? What did you tell him?" he enquired

"Love fades, mine has" I stated unemotionally

"It's faded but not gone" he said unhappily

"I know but I won't be able to forgive him, besides…." I said and kissed him "I like you, now" I whispered in his ear and he laughed "what" I demanded

"It's just that I never thought you would say that to me" he admitted

"Really?" I asked

"I had hoped but never really thought you thought" he said truthfully

"So will you tell me where were going for our date" I said hoping he'll tell me

"Nope" he said looking very pleased

"We'll will you tell me when" I said getting annoyed

"Tomorrow" he said

"Tomorrow you could've told me earlier" I said very annoyed

"I'm sorry for annoying my precious and beautiful little damphir and I only just decided the date" he said and my annoyance turned to amusement and I laughed

"Ok so dress code" I said catching my breath

"I'll handle it, goodbye little damphir" he said and before I could ask the dream faded and I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock.

**Thanks for all the amazing reviews got I really appreciate them. Oh and if I get 10 reviews by tomorrow afternoon I will update tomorrow. Oh and thx to **

**Destinee Rose Belikov**

**emokat19**

**TaruTaru-chan**

**ChristianOzerasLove **

**Val-n-Tina**

**twimomlovesdimitri**

**belikovs-babes**

**I-HEART-DIMITRI **

**For reviewing the last chapter. I would love it if you keep it up! **


	10. date

**Okay I have problem. Some people are saying they want a rosexadrain while others want rosexdimirti please send me your opinions it would help a lot.**

**RPOV**

"OMG, you 2 never stop" I told them because of their continual flirting Lissa blushed and Christian gave her a seductive smile and she giggled "urgh I'm leaving, before you 2 start ripping each others clothes off" I teased

"Then you'd better go now" Christian said deadly serious I laughed

"Have fun" I teased

"Have fun on you're date" he teased back putting air quotes around the word date usually I would have made a witty comeback back I just gave him a deathly stare which made him visibly cringe I laughed and walked off.

When I went to my dorm I found a tight black dress that went just above me knee that painfully reminded me of the dress I wore with the lust charm expect it was a halter neck. Typical Adrian. He had also gave me really high black stilettos and a black clutch I put my stake in the clutch and started doing my make up I had smoking eyes and blood red lips. I let my hair fall over the front of the dress. I heard a knock on the door and I knew who it was before I opened the door Adrian stood there with a bunch of red and black roses "oh Adrian there beautiful" I gushed

"Not as beautiful as you" he stated

"Laying it on a bit thick" I teased

"No, you're gorgeous especially in that dress" he told me and I giggled as I closed my door and went on this mysterious date.

Which turned out to be a dinner at this beautiful restaurant. Adrian ordered as a bottle of wine and the waitress started flirting with him but he didn't seemed phased she came back with the wine and started flirting with him again I shot her a death stare which made her smile falter but not stop _she's human she doesn't know anything about me_ I thought as she left I opted for shooting Adrian a glare "what" he asked _as if he doesn't know _"you know what 'miss flirt with you when ever she comes to our table'"I said he smirked

"Well I can't help that girls are so struck by my gorgeous looks" he said playfully I shot him a stare and he went dead serious "Rose when you will realize that I only have eyes for you" he said and I was actually starting to believe him "I…." I was interrupted by the slutty waitress whom was still flirting with Adrian and completely ignoring me "um… Sarah" he said and she smiled "I am completely in love with rose, so I would really love if you would stop with all the flirting" he said _what did he just say that Adrian the womanizer just let a pretty girl down _"slut" she muttered

"Bitch" I said under my breath

"Well if you change your mind my shift ends in 2 hours" she said I a fake cheerful voice and walked away. I stared at him in astonishment "when will you see I have only eyes for you" he said and to my surprise I was actually starting to believe him

"I think I'm starting to" I murmured and his face lit up "really" he said brightly he must have heard. The rest of the date was uneventful but really nice yawned "tired little damhir" I nodded and he got the check from a cute human guy who reminded me of Dimitri he pain and we walked out side. I stopped abruptly and carefully took out my stake. That's when the strigoi lunged.

**Ok I can't update till I get a clear winner on the relationship.**

**So ****REVIEW****!**


	11. strigoi?

**Okay I have had an overwhelming response to a particular male but I won't tell ya who. **

**RPOV**

_And the strigoi lunged_

I pushed Adrian out of the way then I whipped out me stake, "nice to see your not a charred body, rose" the evil strigoi girl said who is she and how does she know my name she must have seen my confusion because "my name is Drusilla Drovzov but just call me Dru" she said in a fake cheerful voice and I stepped back in surprised as I realized that the little girl that saved my life was now an immortal evil blood sucking soulless strigoi.

She took my surprise to her advantage she roundhouse kicked me in the chest which made me stumble backward I regained my balanced and we started to circle each other then she suddenly lashed out at me I dogged her advances and found an opening I slid the stake through her rib cage but she moved so it didn't pierce her heart. She screamed out in agony and several more strigoi came out from behind the cars there was 10 strigoi in the back of my head a voice said _embrace the darkness _I usually ignore this voice but now it might save my life I opened myself to the darkness and felt a sudden rage fill me I ran to a strigoi then staked it then moved on to the next and the next until I was surrounded by bodies and the darkness faded but I still felt nauseous I turned to Adrian. He was slung over Drus shoulder she smile, blew me a kiss and disappeared into the night.

I failed _they come first, they come first, they come first _kept drifting through my mind as me knees folded underneath me and I wept, I wept for Adrian, the one I failed I wept for Dimitri the one I lost I cried for mason for letting him die and I cried for myself, for not being strong enough to protect any of them.

Suddenly I heard footsteps coming from behind me I grabbed my stake and turned around.

Nearly staking Dimitri in the process well he nearly staked me too. We both dropped our stakes he "did you make all these kills yourself?" he asked amazed I nodded then broke down all over I stared crying "what's wrong?" he asked worriedly

"I didn't kill them all….they took Adrian" I chocked he pulled me closer and Tasha made her presence known by burning all the bodies around us and was probably thinking of burning me too. But she didn't. the car drive was silent I walked to my dorm with dimitri silently following I opened my door fell to my knees dimitri carried me to my bed and I fell asleep in his arms.

_3 weeks later _

I walked into the place where I was going to get my monjula marks. I didn't want them each one of the nine I would be receiving would be a reminder of what happened and I didn't want one as the tattoo artist worked I embraced the pain. it temporarily took away the emotional pain I was feeling and I could see way Lissa did it. After the marks were bandaged up and everyone came over to talk to me I received a letter it read:

_To my dearest little damphir_

_As you might have guessed I am now strigoi and would like you too join me. It is the most amazing feeling you will love it, if you turn you will be my princess of darkness and if you don't well that isn't an option. Either turn willingly or forcibly it's your choice. _

_Love you favourite strigoi Adrian. _

The more reviews the faster I update


	12. The letter

**RPOV**

I woke up looking at the bland white walls of the infirmary and wishing that they would put some colour in the room so people like me who visit here regularly don't die of boredom "well Rose, I think you can go but I want you to try to relax for the rest of the day" Dr Olendzki told me

"Great, so I can go"

"Yes you can"

I hoped off the bed glad to still be in my clothes not one of those flimsy hospital gowns I walked into the commons room to see Eddie, Lissa, pyro and Dimitri I was shocked to see him lurking in the shadows probably unnoticed by everyone else dimitri moved into the light so everyone can see him and handed my the letter I starred at him in shock "so, um, I guess you read it" I said uncertainly

"Yes" he said

"You have no right to read my personal letters" I said angrily

"I know, I'm, sorry" he said shocking me

"Well I'm going to have too tell them" I said

"You better tell them soon" he said

"Tell us what" Lissa demanded

"Have you been keeping something from us Buffy" Christian said

"Know I only got it today" I said

"Is that why you fainted" Eddie asked me and Dimitri and I only nodded.

"Then what is it" Lissa asked again I wonder how there going to take this I silently handed them the letter and waited for them to finish. They all paled and they all stood unmoving in shock then I waited for the onslaught of questions.

But it didn't come. Instead they all came over and put there arms around me telling me it would be okay and that we would get through this then I realized that I was crying. "Oh look the little sluts crying" Tasha said everyone looked up then stood in front of me.

"**Leave. Her. Alone**." they said together

"Ooh what are you going to do" she threatened Dimiri walked up

"This" he said and punched her she fell back clutching her nose which was spurting blood "you would throw away everything we have for this bitch" she screeched

"We never had anything you made it out to be something but I was only ever your guardian nothing else" he said he never had anything with her hope flooded through me but I quickly dismissed this he hurt me to bad I was not going to give him the a 2nd chance

"You will regret this" Tasha threatened

"The only think I regret is taking up your offer" Dimitri said she turned and ran away

"Are you okay" everybody asked at once

"I'm fine or will be soon" I said but somehow I didn't believe this. So much for relaxing.


	13. to forgive or not?

**Me: Dimitri wanna do the disclaimer **

**Dimitri: why? **

**Me: becuase i kidnapped you so you have to do _anything _i say**

**Dimitri: Ikthyia does not own vampire academy now can you please let me go now **

**Me: no, i need you to do my next disclaimer"s**

**Dimitri: fine, rose will save me **

**Me: no she won't, shes ah in a better place**

**Dimitri: noooooooooo**

**Me: snickers then laughes hystericly**

**RPOV**

I told them I needed some rest and I started to walk to my dorm I went to open my door "yes, Dimitri" I said to the door

His footsteps stopped. "How did you know I was their?"

"You can't sneak up on me. Not with my awesome ninja skills" I joked "now what do you want" I asked

"We need to talk" he said I open my door and motioned for him to come in

"I never loved Tasha I love you we tried to see if it worked but it didn't and ever since that she kept on acting as if we were still together!" he went out and said

"And how come it didn't work?" I inquired though I knew what he was going to say but I needed to hear him say it "you, I couldn't think of anything but you it was driving me mad I kissed her but I thought of you and I stopped, leaving you was the worst thing I did, I thought it would be the best thing for you but I was wrong" he said

"Please forgive me" he pleaded

"You hurt me bad, I don't know if I could" I said slowly

"I know, but please try" he begged on his knees let me think

Do I love him?

_Yes _

Did he hurt me?

_Yes_

Was I happy with him?

_Yes_

Could I forgive him?

_I don't know _

Do I want to give him a chance?

_Yes _

Can I give him a second chance?

_I don't know _

Does he deserve a 2nd chance?

_No _

"I made my decision"

"And"

"It is..."

**I'm so sorry this chapter is so small it's just a filler **

**Review! PLEASE **


	14. yes, no, maybe?

**Heres the long awaited chapter. Enjoy.**

RPOV

"Yes, but as only as friends" I said His face brightened he yelled out

"yes" then he picked me up and spun me around I laughed then I started to get nauseous "put me down" I demanded he looked at me and blushed WAIT DIMITRI BLISHED it must be the apocalypse I thought and silently giggled he put me down and ran out of the room yelling. After I processed what I had done I got out my phone and texted Lissa

_I need to talk to you...about Dimitri _she replied in my head _sure I'll be around soon _I paced around my room until I heard a knock on my door I ran over and fling the door opened and dragged Lissa in then closed the door and started relaying the conversation to Lissa once I was finished Lissa stared at me "wow"

"I know" I said

"You and Dimitri friends"

"Yeah but I don't know how long I can just stay friends with him."

**DPOV**

"Yes but just as friends" she said YES. YES. YES I can't believe she said YES I am I dreaming no because if it was a dream the only as friends thing wouldn't have been there I don't care she said YES "put me down" she said I only just realized that I had picked her up and was spinning her around I blushed and ran out of the room yelling "SHE SAID YES" all the way to my room and got some weird and confused looks

I made it to my room and still couldn't get her out of my mind as per usual then I heard a knock on my door a ran to the door silently hoping for my Roza but no there stood Tasha in a blood red corset that does up at the front and had a frill on the bottom it barley covered her nearly non-existent boobs It would look gorgeous on Rose but on Tasha it made her look like a cheap disgusting whore "hi dimitri, I know you didn't mean anything you said earlier so heres your chance to make it up to me" she said in a strangled voice that she probably thought was seductive  
"Tasha, I meant every word and Rose is not the whore it anyone is it's you" I told her then closed the door. I waited for a ½ an hour till I head her footsteps leave I then made my way to headmistress Kivora to get my old position back.

**Review! Or the evil strigoi will get you. Lol **


	15. Dream

**Hey guys I won't be able to update next weekend because of the 40 hour famine. I'm giving up electricity so I might update during the week if school isn't too hectic. **

**I do not own VA Richelle Mead does I also don't own the Lemon scene Charlene Harris does. Oh and this chapter is rated M**

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock blaring it's head off I groaned and reached over to turn it off reminding myself to throw it out suddenly I stopped I felt something smooth and warm I jumped up in surprise to see Dimitri lying beside me looking amused **(M scene started)** he leaned over and kissed me leisurely and I realized that my body was strongly in favour of returning the kiss and of trailing my hands down Dimitri's broad back. I could feel the muscles, tendons and bones of his spine as they moved. My hands seemed to remember the map of his topography even as my lips remember the way he kissed. We went on this slowly for a few minutes as he reacquainted himself with me.

He had unhooked my bra before I had even released his hands where back there. Then his mouth fastened around one of my breasts and I moaned in pleasure. I touched the fly of his jeans and my hand brushed the bulge inside and suddenly the time for being tentative was being over.

His jeans were off and his shirt too and my panties vanished. His long muscular body pressed against mine. He kissed me over again in a kind of frenzy. He made a hungry noise and I echoed it "Dimitri now" I said trying to position myself under him.

**(M scene finished) **Then I woke up. For real this time my heart was racing and I was drenched in sweat. I really needed to get out side I thought as I changed my training clothes since my training with Dimitri has started again. Great, I wounder if I could skip it today, no he would probably turn up at my room, oh good I need to get out of here. I walked to the gym and saw that Dimitri had just made it he looked at me astonished "you're here on time" he said

"Yeah so" I said

"You're never on time, what's up" he said

"I just had a very vivid dream and I needed some air" I said

"Do you want to talk about it" he offered. God no.

"No" I said a little bit too quickly he raised his eye brows but said nothing

We walked into the gym and I did my usual laps and then we started too spar. By the end of it I had pinned him 4 times and landed some really good hits in "you've improved" he stated

"Alberta's been helping me a little bit" I said

"Oh" he said the room enveloped into an awkward silence he then did the unimaginable.

He kissed me.

**Ha-ha I'm mean anyways could you please check out my other story Bite me if you can please, Review (With sickly sweet smile and voice) or Else. **


	16. Tasha? and another kiss

**Ok the next chapter has arrived **

RPOV

He kissed me passionately just like I remembered just like in my dream. My dream, I must be dreaming again. Oh well if it's another dream then it can't hurt I kissed him back and our tongues fought for dominance which he won then someone cleared their throat we stopped and turned around to see Tasha and boy did she look pissed she screamed and stormed off. Oh no this wasn't a dream after all.

TPOV

Urgh I can't believe the nerve of that slut kissing **MY **Dimitri I'm gonna show that slut that she shouldn't mess with me I thought as I walked up to the guardian on duty at the gates leaned over him and bit him he went ridged for a second before he succumbed to the endorphins he then dropped down dead. Now time to kill Rose urgh why can't I go back I screamed in frustration I'm out of the wards great just great the bitch won again "TASHA!" I heard somebody scream I whirled around to see Adrian and a strange girl "who are you" I asked

"I'm Drusilla and you're TASHA, and were gonna kill ROSIE!' she screamed jumping up and down like a 3 year old "were gonna awaken her not kill her Dru" Adrian said

"Oh yeah sorry, we've got to go or we will not make it be night fall" Dru said

"Kay lets go"

RPOV

"What was that" I demanded

"Um, I think it's called a kiss"

"I said that I only wanted to be friends" I screamed

"You kissed me back" he replied

"That was a mistake" I whispered he looked Brocken he walked up to me and kissed me again but this time I pulled away and slapped him. "Rose, I know you still love me, why won't you give me a chance" he pleaded

"When you left I was so heartbroken, I was in my room for days, they finally coaxed me out of my room and Adrian was really helping me I was finally starting to get over you then the dance and it started to hurt all over again then you came to the academy and Adrian asked me out and I was starting to really like him and now he's not here I have no idea what I want so can you just please leave me alone so I can work this out" I pleaded "I will give you space" he agreed then walked off. Well my life officially sucks.

**Ok if you don't review I will send Dru and Tasha to get you not Adrian because you would enjoy that. So I will send Adrian if you do review.**


	17. make up

RPOV

I knocked on her door knowing that she was alone. She answered nearly instantaneously "Rose" she exclaimed as she pulled me inside. "What's wrong" she exclaimed as she looked at my face. "Dimitri, he kissed me, I kissed him back, and I um had an um very um vivid dream involving him and I also had a small mini rant and I asked him for space which is exactly what I want and what I don't want at the same time, you know" I asked breathless

"Umm, not really so, he kissed you kissed him back, you also had a sex dream about him and the end bit I don't understand" Lissa said

"Ok I love him but I also kind love Adrian and I also feel really guilty that I let him get taken" I said

"That's the only thing keeping you away from Dimitri" she asked

"Well he hurt me really badly and I also don't know if I can trust him again" I asked

"Look Rose I've seen his aura and I've seen your aura, you love him and he loves you and he also really regrets what he has done to you and would do anything to make it up to you, give him a chance please" she pleaded would it really be that bad I love him I love him more then Adrian and if it was him that was turned I would have tracked him down and killed him but Adrian I could get over him easily Dimitri I would never get over him. He's like my other half I would die inside if he died

"Ok, I will go over and talk to him, after I have some chocolate" I said

"Ok, we can watch titanic and eat chocolate" Lissa squealed oh no I groaned and we sat down to watch titanic. I don't know why but by the end I was crying. "Ok, I'm going to go now" I sniffled as I walked into the bathroom to wash my face and re-apply the little make up I had on Lissa hugged me for good luck and I walked over to the guardian housing snuck past the receptionist and got to Dimitri's room and knocked on the door and waited for the reply which too a while I had to knock several times till he answered "I'm bus….. Rose sorry how come you're here" he asked

"Um, well I've made my decision" I said he stayed quiet so I continued "you. It always has and probably always will, but I f you hurt me again then I will **never **forgive you."

"Roza, I would never hurt you again it hurt me too much the 1st time" he said then he kissed me passionately picked me up and carried me into his room. 

**ok I'm so sad I only got one review for my last chapter so I'm guessing you don't like Adrian that much so if you review this time I will send Dimitri with a little velvet box with something round and shiny in it. **


	18. phone call

**I'm so sorry about Dimitri he ATTACKED me when I suggested the box and all he said something about Rose and stormed off. Urgh MEN!**

**Anyways I do not own VA Richelle Mead does.**

RPOV

I felt Dimitri's lips press against mine waking me up from my sleep. I looked at Dimitri's alarm clock I realized that I had only 1 hour sleep because we had been doing very inappropriate things last night that had kept me from sleeping. And I realized that I had better leave before everybody woke up.

"I'd better go" I said and took one of the sheets that was still on the bed put it around myself and I then grabbed my shirt that was hanging from the shelf that was above the bed and my panties that were on the bed post beside my head and looked for my bra that I found on the closet on the other side of the room and my shorts that were on his bookshelf.

Dimitri watched this process with amusement then I thought of some thing that would wipe that smile off his face. I made sure he was watching I then dropped the towel and watched the smile leave his face and a hungry look replaced it I then very slowly put my underwear and he looked like he was going to jump me I then quickly put then rest of my clothes on then kissed him passionately and moved away he then quickly came over put I moved away from him then moved towards the door and he followed.

Then grabbed my hand and pulled me towards him he then kissed me I then pulled out of his embrace and went to open the door he just stood there and muttered something in Russian "see you in training, in like 20 minutes" I said and crept back to my room and changed into a black training bra and black running shorts brushed my hair into a pony tail and went down to training walking to the gym.

I saw Dimitri slip into the gym. Whoa I'm actually not late I thought as I walked into the gym and snuck up behind Dimitri and jumped on his back and kissed his neck he moaned I hopped off and started with my stretches then Dimitri kissed my neck then his phone went off he groaned and picked it up.

"Belikov." he said

"Who was it?" he said

"What Happened?" he said

"Who did it?" he said the one way conversation was getting annoying and I started to realize how people felt when Lissa and I have our conversations he closed his phone and his expression was pained "what's wrong? What is it?" I asked.

"Stan is dead, he died of a bite" I gasped and he continued "and Tasha is missing" he sighed.

"Do you think she did it" I asked.

"Yes, she was really mad and probably made a rash decision" he said.

"Oh god Christian...has anybody told him" I asked

"No" he replied.

"I've got to go" I said I turned around to go find Christian.

**Please review I love them. They make me feel like writing and they give me inspiration. So pretty please with Dimitri on top review!. **


	19. Christian

**Ok I'm goig away for 2 weeks so I can't update till i get back.**

RPOV

Well technically it will be Lissa telling him, because she seems to have a calming effect on him I thought as I reached Lissa room I walked in, she was about to tell me how impolite it is to come in without knocking and how it is an invasion of privacy but as soon as she saw my face she knew something was up. "What's wrong" she asked concerned "it's about Christian" I said

"What about him" she asked I took a deep breath

"We think Tasha may have willingly turned strigoi" I said she gasped

"Oh god Christian, has he been told" She asked frantically

"No, they want you to tell him" I said, it was only a little white lie, besides she's the only person he listens to.

Shock is the 1st emotion I feel through the bond then determination she composes herself "okay" she says

"You will be fine, he listens to you and you're the only one who can calm him" I answered the questions that were nagging her in the back of her mind.

"okay lets go" she says she walks out of her room and into Christians in a matter of minutes I walked in again without knocking and like Lissa he was about to complain and like Lissa he stops as soon as he sees our faces "what's wrong" he asks

"Christian, we need to talk sit down" she says her voice so calm and reassuring that even I felt at piece and felt yet again how much of a great leader she will be.

"What's wrong?" he repeated his question

"Well you see it's about Tasha" she says. Christian had sort of told her that I'm like his sister and practically disowned Tasha but I know that this will hurt him a lot.

"What about her" he said his voice cold

"Well, um the guardians think that she is strigoi" she pauses "by choice" an array of emotions showed on his face hurt, betrayal, anger and vulnerability were just some of them "NO, NO this can't be happening he said he punched the wall and walked around the room he then went to sit by Lissa who leaned in and cuddled him he then started to cry. I turned to leave "no, don't leave" he said and Lissa motioned for me to come over I walked over and put my arm around him. We like that all day.

**Can I have some more reveiws please. **


	20. AN

Hi guys TheReadingBitch will be continuing this story from now on. Beacuse of some accusations being made against me.


End file.
